Lessons From Snape
by mamaduck
Summary: Third Year. First day. Canon:The trio visits Hagrid and he is less than pleased that they have ventured outside to see him. Fiction:How will Hagrid impart to Harry that he needs to be careful and abide by the rules? Contains spanking. No romance, no slash


1Fic: Lessons from Snape

A/N It happened when I was breezing through the POA , looking for scenes that could be expanded upon. I had just read about Malfoy and the Hippogriff, thinking that might be potential fic fodder when I came to the end of the chapter. As I read the part where the trio visits Hagrid, after dark, following the first day of classes, his response to the children triggered my muse and this ficlet was the result. No doubt all the staff at Hogwarts were aware of the perceived danger to Harry with Sirius Black on the loose. Since Hagrid was especially close to Harry, it stands to reason that he would be even more concerned about keeping him safe. Plus, I like the idea that Hagrid has a low key friendship with Snape.

I don't know if I've ever read a fanfiction piece that features Hagrid as the disciplinarian, but shouldn't he have his opportunity? Even with his soft heart. Hopefully I've managed to capture his dialogue and this will be an enjoyable read.

It all belongs to Rowling.

" 'WHAT D"YEH THINK YOU"E DOIN', EH?' he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. 'YEH"RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN" AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!'

Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door.

'C'mon!' Hagrid said angrily. 'I'm takin' yer all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!' " p93 HP and the POA.

Hagrid kept hold of Harry's arm all the way across the grounds and up the wide front steps of Hogwarts castle. Almost running to keep up with the huge strides, Harry was out of breath when Hagrid shoved the front doors open.

'You two go on to yer tower.' Hagrid tilted his head in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione needed no extra urging. They had never seen Hagrid quite like this and it was quite intimidating.

'I need to have a talk with Harry, here, and then he'll be right up. Off with yeh now.' Still holding Harry's arm, Hagrid watched until the two students had disappeared up the first staircase before he looked down at Harry.

Harry couldn't fathom why Hagrid would want to talk to him alone. His confusion deepened when Hagrid pulled Harry back outside and closed the doors. As Harry looked up into Hagrid's face he was a little taken aback to see Hagrid's enormous brows lowered and the stern expression remaining on the wide whiskered face. He opened his mouth but Hagrid spoke first.

'It's a bad habit yeh have here, Harry, this breakin' rules whenever yeh feel like it.'

Hagrid moved over to the stone steps and sat down, drawing Harry with him. Shaking his great black head, the half-giant took a deep breath and whooshed it out. The sound was loud in the stillness of the warm September evening.

'I have ter admit, Harry, I haven' been the best at guidin' yeh to keep to th'rules. But this year, it's different. An' I have ter do my part to keep yeh safe. Y'know I'd do anythin' for yeh, Harry.'

'I know that, Hagrid,' Harry was quick to reassure his friend.

Hagrid took another deep breath and seemed to gather himself. He turned to look Harry straight in the eye.

'An' if that means givin' yeh consequences when yer misbehavin', then so be it.'

Before Harry could do more than blink, Hagrid had pulled him face down across his lap.

'Wait! Hagrid!' Harry struggled on the two logs that passed for legs beneath him.

'Perfessor Snape tells me the best way to make a point to yeh is through a smacked bottom, Harry. I got ter figure he knows what he's talkin' about, what with him handlin' all those Slytherins fer years.'

'Snape!' Harry was mortified! Snape had told Hagrid about spanking him?!

'That's Perfessor Snape to you,' Hagrid rumbled from above him. Harry was still trying to get his mind around the idea of Snape and Hagrid discussing him when the first spank crashed onto his bottom.

'Ow!' Harry shot forward as the skillet size hand connected with his behind. Truthfully, the smack wasn't that painful but Harry's mouth had been open and the "ow" had flown out of its own accord.

'I'm sorry, Harry. But this's goin' to hurt me more than it hurts you.'

Incredulously, Harry heard Hagrid sniff loudly just as the second blow landed.

'Geez! Hagrid!' Harry wiggled against the iron hand that pinned him across the enormous lap. The edge of Hagrid's moleskin coat brushed against Harry's face as he tried to turn to look up.

'OK! I'll be good!' The third spank ignited the slow burn that had been growing on Harry's tender backside. His twill school trousers offered little protection from the sting. This wasn't funny. Hagrid wasn't the sort to punish him for breaking the rules! Clearly, Snape was a bad influence!

'Ah!' The fourth smack scorched! Harry pushed against Hagrid's legs; they could've been made of stone. His bottom was flaming now. Harry clenched his teeth. He knew Hagrid was much older than Snape but had never really considered him an adult. Until now.

'Ssssss!' a hiss escaped between Harry's teeth as the fifth great smack targeted his seat. He could feel the pressure building behind his eyes and nose. He didn't want Hagrid to see him cry.

'Smack!' Harry couldn't help it, the first tear overflowed. He grabbed a handful of Hagrid's coat and held on.

'Whap!' It was unbelievable how methodical Hagrid was about this spanking. His enormous palm covered Harry's entire bottom and he was systematically igniting every square inch of Harry's behind. _Did Snape give him lessons? _Harry questioned to himself distractedly as he tried to focus on something other than the stinging pain in his backside.

'Crack!' Harry started to sob. It wasn't fair. He had thought he could count on Hagrid as a friend, rather than someone who would hold him accountable for his actions. At the same, a grudging respect blossomed.

'Smack! Whack!' The final two swats lit Harry's thighs on fire. He hung over Hagrid's lap, his shoulders heaving under his school jumper. Definitely lessons from Snape! Harry tried to get himself under control as Hagrid's enormous hand patted his back.

When Hagrid lifted Harry from his prone position and sat him on his lap like a small child, Harry clung to the front of the rough coat, his head bowed. Huge arms came around him and crushed him into the broad chest. Breathing in the earthy, musty scent of the moleskin, Harry calmed himself.

'I'm sorry, Hagrid.' Harry winced at how small his voice sounded. His backside throbbed and he leaned against Hagrid, shifting his weight.

Hagrid took Harry under the arms and moved him out onto his legs, so he could see his face.

'S'alright, Harry. We just want yeh to keep safe.'

A large finger clumsily wiped at the tears lingering on Harry's face. Hagrid's kind eyes looked down at him. Harry took an uneven breath.

'I know.' Harry was surprised that he wasn't as embarrassed as he had been. He shifted again on Hagrid's knees.

'Well, then.' Hagrid patted Harry's back twice and then stood him up beside him. He pushed himself up from the warm stone step to his great height and looked down at the small boy. Harry looked up, his green eyes searching.

'Yeh best get up to bed there, Harry.' Hagrid rested his hand on Harry's head.

Harry nodded and made to go up the step to the doors. At the last second he turned and buried his face against Hagrid's front. His arms reached around the large girth only as far as the side seams of the patched coat.

Hagrid cupped Harry's head with the fingers of one enormous hand but said nothing.

Pulling away, Harry strode quickly up the steps and through the doors without looking back.

Hagrid stood for a moment, watching the doors. Nodding once, he turned and lumbered down the entrance steps toward his hut, the early evening mist swirling around his boots.


End file.
